The Game
by Little Cute Girl
Summary: The Game's rules are simple - If you don't kill, you're killed. AU.
1. Chapter One

The Game

oOo

My hands trembled as I took the knife and moved it toward her. Her glassy blue eyes stared at me, begging for mercy. I walked toward her and she started to cry. Finally, after those fifteen years of our friendship, she looked scared.

"Are you afraid, sweetheart?" I asked, smiling at her.

Her lips opened and she cursed me.

_Bitch._ I thought and sighed. "You still haven't learned from today, have you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you." I said and closed my eyes. She said something but I didn't listen. I didn't want to hear her voice anymore and I didn't want to see her anymore. The anger inside me started to rise again. She took away everything from me.

She needed to pay for it.

"Hasta la vista, baby," I smirked and opened my eyes. She tried to move but the tied ropes around her wrists and ankles were too tight. I moved closer to her and grabbed her hair to move her head closer to mine.

"Later, in heaven, or maybe hell, you're going to thank me."

She screamed as I moved the knife closer to her neck. Even before I cut her, I could smell the sweet aroma of the blood in the chilly air.

Millions of leafs, with the first air's brush, come down from trees. The knife in my hands started to tremble as I heard footsteps.

"Drop it."

I dropped my friend's hair and turned around to face _him_. His eyes stared intensive at me. I smiled at him and titled my head. He smirked and came closer to us. He looked at my friend and then stared in my eyes.

"Wow, honey, you're still alive." I said, titling my head to the right and raising my eyebrow. As far as I knew, my assistant killed the second group.

I didn't doubt that he could beat himup. I guess that I was wrong.

"Alive and kicking," he smirked and came closer.

I stepped back and put my hands in front of me, pointing the knife to him. His smirk turned into a grin as he came closer by every step.

"I will not be afraid to stab you." I told him, closing my eyes and silently cursing as I heard how my voice shook. I didn't notice that he has come next to her. Jealousy pierced my chest as he leaned down and touched her face, whispering something sweet in her ear.

When we were together, he used to do it to me. Later came that bitch and ruined everything.

I yelled, ran toward them and pushed the knife in them. I stabbed and stabbed. I let out the sobs and cried.

I dropped the knife and fell on the ground. My hands were dirty. They were smeared with their blood. I let out a giggle and stared at the skies.

Finally, I have done it. I had destroyed all the enemies that were dangerous to me. Nothing stopped me now from winning.

I closed my eyes and let out a joyful yell.

What a wrong move.

A hard body fell on me, pushing me down on the ground. I gasped, closing my eyes in the pain that the hard body brought to my weak one.

"Scared you, darling?" his voice made my body react in surprise. He was alive, after all.

"I thought _he_ killed you." I said, pushing him away from me. He didn't resist. I got up on my feet and brushed my black skirt. It was dirty from the ground's sand.

"You really think that low about me?" He made a pouty face. I grimaced and he smirked. "Really, you should have known that I can beat the shit out of him. I didn't find him when I went in the hunt."

The hunt was the walk when you had to kill every person that appeared before you, no matter what. It was one of this game's rules.

"Don't worry, I fixed that." I told him, pointing on the dead couple.

"Nice job, Mikan." He smirked and I wanted to face palm my face.

"Anyways, did you get the device?" I asked, bending down to take the knife from the ground.

"Yes but we have a problem." His voice turned serious.

"What is it?" I asked, turning around to look at him. He had a poker face on, which meant only one thing. The answer will change our life.

"Only one person can win this game." He told me, looking down on the ground.

I raised my eyebrow and smirked. I knew that he couldn't kill me. After all, he loved me. I had to pretend that I loved him back. That's what the headmaster told me. I trusted only him.

"You'll kill me, okay, Mikan?" He asked me as his brown eyes stared into mine. Koko was my best friend. Before two years, I couldn't even imagine my life without him.

The game changed everything.

I nodded, hardened my grip on the knife and walked closer to Koko. He bent down and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Koko." I whispered, reached out the arm that held the knife and stabbed Koko's back.

He fell down. The knife was still stabbed in his back. I heard his cries and moans. I closed my eyes and silently cried. I was a murderer.

"_This game will change everything. Are you ready for it, Mikan?"_

The answer to his question was a yes.

Now, standing here, in the middle of the forest and looking down on my dead friends, I felt mad. I looked up in the skies and let out a scream.

"I won. Are you happy now?" I yelled, raising the knife up in the skies.

There was a silence and then there was an explosion. I flied up in the air and screamed.

Metal cage captured me when I started to fell back down in the blown up ground.

I was too shocked to talk.

"_Congratulations Mikan Sakura, you're the winner." _

I closed my eyes and rested my head on one of the cage's metal bars.

I didn't disappoint the leader. I kept my promise and killed everyone in the game.

"Mikan, can you hear me?" I heard his voice and nodded.

"I'm proud of you."

I smiled and opened my eyes. I was flying above the playground. I saw dead bodies everywhere. Half of them were killed by me.

I stared at my sore hands. There were cuts almost everywhere. Half of them I made myself after I killed one of my friends.

Now that I was finally safe, I let my built up walls fell down. I fell to my knees and cried.

I cried until the cage landed on the ground and it was opened. In the cage stepped a man in a black coat. I fell in his embrace and let out pitiful sobs. He tried to calm me down.

"Don't cry, Mikan. You did what you had to do. Now your family and your closest ones are safe."

"But still, I'm a murderer, Natsume." I whispered and looked up. He shushed me with his palm and made me stay silent. I nodded and hugged him even tighter.

Yet, I knew that they will forgive me. They always did.

oOo

**A/N – **I do not own Gakuen Alice.


	2. Chapter Two

The Game

oOo

The Game was a known game in my village which happened every year in the autumn. Every year twenty young people were chosen from the city and villages. There were chosen ten teenagers from city and ten teenagers from villages and rural places around the city.

The Game was made to stop the war between city and villages around the city. Poor people lived in the villages when rich people were living in the city. Often disagreements happened between these people. That's why mayor in the past made The Game.

The Game's rules were simple – if you didn't kill, you were killed.

I won The Game this year.

I killed seven people.

I was a murderer.

Citizens were afraid of me since everyone that won The Game turned out to be psychologically unbalanced.

I often had nightmares from The Game's arena. I saw how I killed my friends, people who knew everything about me and were very dear to me.

But I had to kill them since my life was in danger. I had to kill them because I wanted to see my lover's face again. I loved him too much to let him go in a foolish game. I had to dirt my hands with blood to prove him that I really loved him.

He was the city's mayor's son. He was immune to The Game since he would be the next mayor of the city. I met him five months ago. He had come with his father to visit my village and greet every person in it.

When he shook my hand, something passed between us. It was like electricity hit me. We both looked up in the same time. I looked into his ruby red eyes and opened my mouth to say anything but nothing came out my mouth. We stood there for few seconds, lost in each other's eyes.

Then, he said his name and it got written in my mind forever. Natsume Hyuuga. He was the one for me, I just knew it.

He was the one who taught me how to fight once he got to know that I was chosen to be in The Game. He father made me promise that I would win, just to be with Natsume and my family forever.

And I did as he asked.

And now Natsume Hyuuga was mine.

Forever.

As I stepped out the arena, he hugged me and told me how much he loved me. I cried since it was the first time he told me that. Those words sounded so good, coming out from his mouth.

Those words made me realize that everything will be okay. Even if I go crazy after seeing the nightmares every day, I knew that Natsume would be there to take care of me.

Maybe in the future we will have children. My mother would love to see her grandchildren.

Perhaps Natsume will change the laws of the city, so, all the citizens of the city and villages could live in peace.

There are a lot of things that I would like to be changed in my life. I don't want to hear the whispers that tell me how crazy I got in the arena and how brutally I killed their children. I don't want to see mean glares thrown at me everyday when I go out, I don't want to see how people stop talking when I walk in the room since they think that I'm brainwashed toy that the mayor had made.

Because I'm independent, I have a self control and I will not let somebody control me. I'm Mikan Sakura, the girl who won The Game. I killed my friends to reach the victory. I betrayed my friends who put trust in me. I did it all for him, my only love.

As selfish as it may sound, I wasn't sorry for what I did.

Yes, maybe sometimes in the night, when I slept beside my lover, I would cry a bit. I tried to lie to myself, telling that those were happy tears. Because, let's face the truth, happiness doesn't exist in this world. Once you're happy, somebody brings you down. That's why I'm scared to say that I'm happy. Maybe I'm lying to myself right now, maybe I'm brainwashed by the mayor of the city. Perhaps they erase my memory after every session. That's why whenever I have panic attacks at the night, Natsume is there to call the maids to take me to the white room.

I never can remember what happens in the white room. But I know that, whatever they do there, they make the pain go away.

I'm grateful to them for giving me release. Because, who knows what could have happened with me if they didn't erase the tiny little bits of The Game from my memory.

Mayor of the city, if you happen to get the papers where all my memories are written on with an ink, please, keep the hidden from me until I reach a stabile way of living.

Because I have no idea what I'm capable of doing now. I just hope that I will never hurt the people who are very close to me.

Hope never ends.

oOo

**A/N** – Since few of my reviewers didn't understand the story, I made another chapter, telling you who is Mikan Sakura and what is The Game.


End file.
